


Sweet Dreams

by RyuuJinSama



Series: Sweet Dreams [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Angst, BL, Funny, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male/Male, Multi, Romance, Seme, Sexual Themes, Slice of Life, Teasing, Uke, Yaoi, some non-con, tsudere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuJinSama/pseuds/RyuuJinSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my first Chapter series I started back in 2010. This is yaoi, NaruxSasu was the theme of this. I made this based of My friend and I sharing an interest in cosplay and we both liked the idea and pairing of Sasuke being the uke and so this ugly story was born. Really though, it's not that great. I was cocky and thought it was the best back then. I read it now and laugh at how bad it actually is. Haha! Enjoy! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1,000 Years of Pain

"Ohh..Ooh yeah, right there~" Sasuke quivered. "Mmh~ You like that don't you Sasuke?" the blonde giggled a whisper into the raven haired boys ear, licking it softly. Sweat beads trickling down their hot bodies. "D-don't, ahh~ no.. Naruto..I-I"..

"AHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke yelled, He sprang up forward and rose a had to his chest. He was breathing fast. Heart pounding. Laying back down, he wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his palm. "Why do I keep having these dreams? They're so embarrassing.." he thought. He calmed his breathing before pulling himself to sit upright once more and got out of bed to get dressed. That is, until he noticed something bothersome in between his legs. "Ughh, really? I have a hard on right now. Could this get any worse?" he asked himself, under his breath. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he finally realized what had happened and noticed the bed had a small but noticeable wet spot on it. "Oh, shit!" His eyes widened and he scrambled around to get himself dressed and ran to the bed. The shock was so sudden it quickly gave him a boner kill and he had his mind set on getting the sheets washed before Sakura-Chan got home. This, could mean 1000 years of pain!

MEANWHILE…

"Ahhhhhhh~" Naruto yawned, stretched his arms and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. The tumbling sound of the washing machine woke him. "Hmm? Laundry day is today?" he asked himself. "OIIII, SAKURAAAA!" he yelled from his room. After a moment of silence." Oi, Sakura, You home?!" With still no response, he stood up and slumped out of his room and went into the laundry room to find a slightly nervous Sasuke stuffing his bedding into the Dryer. "Sasuke? What are you doing up so early? Its 4am." Naruto said scratching his head yawning again. 

"NARUTO!." He yelled out, startled. "the sheets smelled terrible so I- I'm washing them!" he said nervously. 

"HNNNNNNNG!~ " Naruto moaned while stretching for the third time. 

"Tch." Sasuke caught the sounds Naruto made while stretching which slightly started to turn him on. "Damnit, just like in my dreams." Quickly, Sasuke stuffed the rest of his bedding in the dryer and he ran to the door. "Well see ya! I'm still tired, and I'd REALLY like to go back to bed now!" he sputtered out. Obviously not confusing enough for Naruto. Once he put two and two together, he figured out what happened to that bedding and it peeked his interest. 

"Oh, ok Sasuke I'll go with you." He said yawning..Again. He folded his arms behind his head and followed the desperate Sasuke up to his room. 

"No really its fine, you don't need to come with." He said motioning a hand for Naruto to leave him. In no way was Sasuke going to be able to hold himself back if he were to be left alone, in a bed no less, with Naruto. His long time friend and secretly, his crush.

"No, no you need me." He said continuing on toward Sasukes room. "Plus, Haven't you been having night terrors lately anyway?" He questioned. "It would be best if someone were there for you in case you freak out, right?" he finished and smiled.

"N-need you?" he said quietly to himself. The statement was oh so true, but Sasuke didn't want him to know how he really felt about Naruto. All the feelings he had always felt for him. How he really truly longed for Naruto to take any chance he could to be alone, and wish, just wish that he would take advantage of him and fill his aching void in his heart.


	2. Don't be a sucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of my short series, "Sweet Dreams".   
> This contains yaoi.  
> Shall we continue?

"Why is this happening?" Sasuke thought to himself. The two did, in fact, go to Sasuke's room. He turned his head and looked over at the sleeping Naruto next to him. " Hmm, I never truly noticed how good looking he really is." He thought to himself fascinated by his face. It felt good to be so close to Naruto body. The two were nearly inches away from one another. Although, Sasuke hesitated a moment to move Naruto over a bit, his hand was dangerously planted close to Sasukes manhood, with no where to really move at all.

"Mnnhh.." Naruto grumbled. He moved closer to Sasuke his hand, now inches from Sasukes own package. Sasuke swalled hard. "Oh please touch me." He hoped. Sasuke shook his head " Just what am I thinking?!" He flipped over abruptly faceing away from Naruto.  
Just then Sasuke felt Naruto scoot close against his backside till the two were spooning. "Uhh, maybe I should wake him?" Sasuke thought, until just moments later, Naruto licked Sasukes Neck. "N-NARUTO?" Sasuke leaped out of bed. The blonde laid there, staring.

"Just as I thought you'd react." Naruto said smirking, now propped up by his elbow.

"Wh-why all of the sudden..I don't understand?" Sasuke managed to spit out, stunned.

"Sasuke, I know you have a thing for me. Sakura told me everything." Naruto said, now fully awake. Sasuke was embarrassed and as soon as Sakura came home he'd be the first to verbally kick her ass. 

"But you were sound asleep?" Sasuke questioned the blonde a bit confused. 

"Not even close, I just faked it to see what would happen." He explained. 

"Uhh ok..So you thought I'd be the one to make a move first?" Sasuke replied confused. Naruto blinked totally un-amused. 

"Nah, I was just wonder how eager and inpatient you'd be for me to fuck you. Now why is it you're so far? Get over here. Don't you want me to be here?"

Sasukes' face turned a light shade of crimson. "n-n..well. I .uh." His mind was completely obscured.

"Why are you making me wait? Just stop babbling and come here already." Naruto said patting the spot where Sasuke once laid.

"Uhm o..k.." Sasuke went back to his spot next to the suddenly demanding Naruto. "Soo, you really do like me don't you?" Narutos eyebrow furrowed. "um yeah I guess i do, since Sakura told you everything, there isn't any way around it to lie I guess." Sasukes face turned two shades darker then it was. This was so out of character to see and hear Naruto like this! Sasuke awkwardly looked up at Narutos piercing blue eyes.

"Well if what you say is true, I guess you'll have to show me.." Naruto said as he moved his way over towards and on top of Sasuke. He stopped a moment to look the raven haired boys face to give him a once over. "Actually, I'm tired of waiting for you." He sternly said and Smashed his lips into Sasukes.

"Mhh!" Sasuke managed to muffle out a surprised noise as to what Naruto was doing. The kiss was hard but felt good. "Why is this happening?" So many thoughts crossed his mind at once. Not once did he ever think this would actually happen, and like this? Impossible. 

Naruto pushed his tongue to the entrance of Sasukes mouth poking at it until Sasuke had finally gave in. Naruto's tongue entered forcefully and explored every inch of that mouth. 

"N-Naru" Sasuke tried to say but was immediately silenced by the blonde. 

"Shh.." Naruto broke their kissing to quickly say.

Finally confused and fed up, Sasuke broke the kissing himself "Naruto, I-I don't know why all of the sudden you acting like this? This isn't like you at all!?" He finally questioned. Sasuke had a flushed face, he used the back of his right hand to hide his face away from the blonde.

"Its because I like you. I've always liked you. And you know what I want? I WANT you." Naruto confessed. 

"Really? Y-" Sasuke said but was once again silenced. Naruto He went in for another kiss, this one different from before. Their tongues entwined, Naruto lightly licked on the raven haired's lip and gently bit down. "I, Ahh~" Naruto then traveled down kissing and licking Sasukes jaw line. "mmmh~ Naruto your good." Said the raven. Every time Naruto touched him it was electrifying. Naruto broke his stride- "You haven't seen nothing yet."

Naruto lowered himself onto Sasuke's neck and and sucked and kissed leaving small bites and hickeys all over. "Naruto.." Sasuke muttered quietly. Naruto had gotten to Sasukes chest. Twisting, tweaking and playing with his nipples. "Nghh..ahh!" Sasuke moaned, and Naruto loved every moment of it.

"Ohh, what do we have here?" Naruto questioned Sasuke. Gazing at his rock hard bulge that was in his boxers.

Sasuke was rock hard from all the teasing Naruto was doing to him. "d-don't look." Sasuke was red as ever. 

"Hmmmm?" Naruto let out a chuckle. He then took out and ahold of Sasukes rock hard member. Stroking it.

"Ahh..Ah! N-Naruto! stop! Wait. No! don't stop!" Sasuke moaned and bucked his hips under Naruto. Sasuke wanted this but for that moment he was scared. He told himself that everything would be alright and just as he wanted. Sasuke wanted this. So bad. Naruto smirked from those lovely noises so the thought to kick it up a bit, he stroked harder. Faster. He enjoyed toying with Sasuke, in fact he was damn proud of himself to have made Sasuke his pet, his little play toy.  
Moans escaped Sasukes mouth, high and low, until.. 

"Ahhhhhh!!!~" Sauske came, all over Narutos face.

"That was quick." Said Naruto, he licked Sasuke cum off his bottom lip. "Mmmh~" He teasingly moaned smiling sexily at the now dubbed, uke.  
Naruto tossed off his shirt. And started to lift Sasuke. "NO, let me!" said the raven.

"Alrighty then" said Naruto watching as Sasuke took of his shirt the two both had toned abs, and biceps. They took a moment to look each other over. Naruto unzipped his pants. "Sasuke I want you to blow me, I need you." He said. 

Sasuke soon lost the fear deep inside him and that he wanted to do this and he did. "Yes master." he smirked as he played along with his seme and got down on his knees and with both hands, he traveled up the blondes toned legs.

"Mnnh.." Naruto sighed. Sasuke massaged Naruto's thighs finally reaching his prize, "Now, put it in your mouth." Cooed the seme. Sasuke smiled at him and nodded. 

"Alright here it goes." He thought, he took Naruto by the shaft and started slowly from the base and worked his tongue to the tip.

"mnhh, yeah~" Naruto quietly moaned tilting his head to the side watching his uke work him. "Suck it.." Sasuke listened to his master and took him whole. Bobbing his head at a mild speed and making sucking noises that made Naruto harden quickly. "mmh~ yeah~ Sasuke suck me.." Sasuke quickened his bobbing . Naruto was close to cumming and Sasuke stopped sucking and start pumping Naruto's hard cock. 

"Yeah? You like that?" Sasuke teased.

"Y-Yeahhh!" Naruto threw his head back in pleasure and blew his load into Sasuke mouth. "Swallow it." Naruto ordered. Sasuke slowly let it spew from his mouth a bit before he sucked it all back in his mouth to swallow. "mmm." he smiled sexily, licking his lips. Naruto leaned over and tipped Sasukes chin up meeting Naruto in a deep comforting kiss, their tongues met and danced for a while before departing..

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop a comment on this beast.


End file.
